The open end of a, for example, reflector antenna feed assembly is typically protected from environmental fouling and or degradation by a dielectric feed window. To minimize signal degradation resulting from signal reflections upon the feed window surface, the feed window surface may be positioned one quarter wavelength or other multiple of the mid-band operating frequency wavelength from a launch edge of the feed.
Multiple feeds of differing operating frequency bands may be applied to a common main reflector for simultaneous multiple band operation with closely spaced remote signal sources such as equatorial communications satellites. Previously, each of the multiple feeds was supplied with a dedicated feed window positioned to optimize performance with the operating frequency of each feed. Currently, there is a growing demand for multiple feeds of different operating bands aligned with increasingly narrow beam separation angle(s). These narrow beam separation angles make it difficult to array individual feed assemblies and corresponding feed windows that are not interfering with adjacent signal beams.
The increasing competition for reflector antennas adapted for high volume consumer applications such as VSAT, satellite tv and or internet communications has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and service efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.